Terrible Twos
by therealgrill
Summary: After being release from prison and getting a deal with a dark shaman, Sloan and Bree makes Eliza get in touch with her inner child in a way you wouldn’t believe. Chapter 3 updated1
1. Chapter 1

The Terrible Two's

After being release from prison and getting a deal with a dark shaman, Sloan and Bree makes Eliza get in touch with her inner child in a way you wouldn't believe.

Eliza Diary

Congo, Africa

You know as I'm growing older, I'm really seeing why Debbie is so miserable all the time. Being all the way out in the middle of nowhere, no phone, having to get 2 months old magazines, it really all makes sense, but still in a way, I still feel thankful for being out here in the wild. I really don't think I could live any other way and tomorrow, while my parents are shooting their footage, they said I can go hiking and camp out for the night. Though I hate that I'm missing out some of the usually teenage stuff I would usually get if I wasn't in the wild, but I'm glad I've been given this. Well I better stop writing cause I got get some sleep, me and Darwin are going to hike a couple of miles before we plan to stop.

Court Journal, United Nations Court

Bailiff "Docket # 33934, petition of Bree and Sloan Blackburn vs. the People of United Nations. Judge Wrown presiding."

Judge Wrown "Good morning. Counselor, I believe you want your client released for time all ready served.

Lawyer "Your honor, my clients should be let go due to fact that they have served their time for animal abuse and the people have no case for child endangerment. As you see in this magazine called "Wild and Discovery", Volume 219, where the victim was listed in her father's biography as being 13, making her not a child, and making their indictment on animal and child endangerment unlawful."

District Attorney "Your honor, this is an obvious attempt in trying to loop hold out of their indictment."

Judge Wrown "As much as they maybe, he is right. Their for I must declare the indictment of Bree and Sloan Blackburn is official thrown our and they fore are free to go."

District Attorney "But your honor…..'

Judge Wrown "NEXT CASE!"

(Outside the courtroom.")

Bree (surprised) "Wow! I didn't think that would work.

Sloan "Well it did and now we are free, "like a bird"."

Bree "I think we should forget our poacher life style and try to find a legit way of work. We don't need another Thornberry case."

Sloan "See that's the thing, we had our Waterloo, our golden ticket to the big time, then that Thornberry girl destroyed it all. I telling you my dear, if we rid our self of the girl, we can be the greatest duo ever."

Bree (astonished) "Ever."

Sloan "Ever.

Bree "Well Okay, I'm not really sure about this but poaching is the only thing I think we do well …… together.

Sloan "Yes, together we can destroy all. Now all we need is a plan."

Back in Congo

Nigel: Eliza, do you think you have everything you need?

Marianne: You know Marianne our little girl is growing up now; maybe we should trust her to know what she doing?

Nigel: Okay, Eliza did you pack in a shovel and toilet paper, you never when you have too…..

Eliza: (Interrupting & Embarrassed) DAD! I got it, me and Darwin we be okay.

Debbie: I don't see why she needs to bring the monkey.

Marianne (sarcastically): You know Debbie, if you're so concerned with her accompaniment, you could go with here.

Debbie (nervously): Uhhhh, have a good time Eliza.

Eliza "Thanks Deb."

Marianne "Now Eliza, make sure that you don't hike out too far, and if something happens, don't be afraid to flair up and radio in."

Eliza (annoyed) OK MOM! I got it, I'll see 1500 tomorrow.

Marianne "Okay see you then hun."

(Eliza and Darwin, step off into the forest.)

(Back Sloan and Bree, in front of the U.N Courthouse.)

Bree "Well since we're going to be so gung-ho on hunting down that Thornberry girl, we need a couple of things and we lost a lot of assets because of our jail time, so how actually do we go about this with no money.

Shadowy Figure "Perhaps I could be of service."

(To Be Continue.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bree "Who are you?"

Shadowy Figure "Let's just call me the D.S. for now."

Sloan "You mean you're a dark shaman, down right amazing, I thought you guys were just a myth."

D.S "Can't pull the wool over your eyes (pause) even though you good for pulling it over other. Believe you me; we are quite real for lack of better words. Anyway I want to offer something so you're on an even playing field."

Sloan "Are you saying you can gives us abilities like that Thornberry kid?"

D.S "Well that would be more of the work of the so call light shaman, they enable people, I on the other hand disable them,"

Sloan "So you could make it that she had a broken leg or dysentery."

Bree "Sloan! I know this girl has caused us some misery, but dysentery. No! Besides let's see if we can make this interesting.

Sloan "Interesting."

D.S "Relax! I can't cause physical pain, but I can give her a burden."

Sloan "A Burden!" (Starts thinking out loud.) I got it, do you know wear she is?

D.S "She out alone hiking in Congo with her pet monkey.

Sloan "Well since she like taking care of "things" that are less fortunate then her, makes it that she wakes up with something that she "undoubtedly" would have to take of.

D.S "Anything specific?"

Sloan "Surprise me! It will be very "interesting" when we see it for our self when we get their. Come on Bree."

Bree "We're leaving now?"

Sloan (pointing to D.S) If he performs his part of the bargain, we'll be able to get a revenge while the going is good."

D.S "Theirs a catch though."

Sloan "And what would that be?"

D.S "If you don't succeed, your memories will be wiped clear, and you will never remember anything of your past life style and advise, the chances of you succeeding are nearly impossible."

Sloan "I like those odds."

Back to Africa, Eliza and Darwin are in the middle of Hiking with Darwin doubled over.

Darwin (out of breath) "Come on Eliza…….. Can't we stop here?

Eliza "Come on Darwin, you've came this far, go a little bit farther.

Darwin "I don't see why we have to go so far, let's, let's, ah (trying to find a reason to stop), take in the view."

Eliza "Or you can start holding your end of the bargain, stop complaining and keep on moving."

Darwin "This way too much effort for junk food."

Eliza "Well if you didn't sit around all day eating it and complain, mom wouldn't have to put you on a diet."

Darwin "What else I'm I supposed to do all day?'

Eliza "Ohhh, I don't know, maybe some form of exercising: running, aerobics, maybe a push up every know and then."

Darwin "Why would I ever need to do that?"

Eliza (grab Darwin's hands) "Ok takes your hands away from me."

Darwin "Fine!" (Tries to take his hand away but can't) Alright, Alright, what do I gotta do?

Eliza (let's go of Darwin's hand and grab's a map out of her backpack.) Ok, well hike up this mountain and we'll then make camp.

Darwin (perks up) Great! How far?

Eliza: About 10 miles.

Darwin (sigh out really loud): OHhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

(Eliza arrives at their camping ground in a grassy area and looks as the evening sun covered area. )

Eliza "Here! This seems like a nice camping ground, all we have to do is cut down this grass and we'll be set. Hey Dar (reaching out her hand) hand me that machete, if we cut this down, I can make it almost like home, eh Darwin (realizing nobody handing her anything), Darwin? DARWIN?

(Darwin comes from behind, breathing hard and collapses in front of Eliza.)

Darwin (still breathing hard and have a slite pause between each word) You know Eliza, this is what you call a friend based activity, then I hate to see what you do with your enemies.

Eliza (helping him take his pack off) "You know Darwin, if you did the occasional push up or sit-up, you might not be in as bad as shape as you are. Sometimes I wonder if we've took away from your ability to survey as a regular monkey.

Darwin "I'd be able to survey better if you didn't have me go on death marches, I be perfectly fine."

Eliza "More like perfectly stuffing your face with food and letting your self getting farther out of shape."

Darwin "Hey, you where the one who got parents to take me in?"

Eliza " (with low and somewhat depressed tone) And that's the problem, you remember that time that I've helped do many animals in one day, it disrupted the food chain but what if I've done that with all the animals, helped them so much that I've make them unable to survey, to do what nature was made for these animals to do.

Darwin (felling better, stands up and puts hand on Eliza's back) But Eliza, you've been wanting to help animals forever, animals will need help forever, as long as their is bigger animals and evil men, animals will always need help, and with your ability to talk to animals, why would you ever want to put that to waste?

Eliza (sighs) "Wow! Just wow Darwin, I wouldn't figure I catch a moral lesson from you. I usually catch that from Dad.

Darwin "See? How many people can tell a monkey their personal concerns and get a good answer?

Eliza "I believe that's the problem, except for Debbie, nobody knows, nobody can know, and as long as I decide to use my abilities , I will be like my abilities, will be the only one."

Darwin "Come on, you have me."

Eliza (choking back tears) Let's set up camp, nightfall is coming soon.

(D.S bending in to the surroundings as a salamander.)

D.S. "Cheer up my dear friend, a day will arise with great promise and slender, too bad you won't see it at first. (trying to make a telekinesis link) Shaman Mnyamb, are you their?

Shaman Mnyamb "Yes, have meet the Eliza?

D.S "Yeah nice girl, I wish this didn't have to happen."

Shaman Mnyambo "Don't worry Shaman, the girl will be fine, as long as you stick to the plan and your training! By the way, what did the Blackburn's pick as thier test for the young one?

D.S "They wanted a surprise, so I will surprise all."

Shaman Mnyambo "Sounding like your names sake, make sure its a learning test, she must learn something from this.

D.S "Understood! The girl will come out fine with a lesson learned."

(Meanwhile Sloan is planing a supply drop over a flip cell phone.)

Provider over the phone "Ok Sloan, we've got your usually ends, we'll arrange a drop point, we thought after that disaster with that guy from the TV, we thought we lost a valued customer."

Sloan "No bars will ever keep me contained and nobody's young spawn will ever stop me from getting what I want!

P.o.P "Ok! Just don't get caught, that rifle of yours could have sunk us. Anyway we got your usally, but you said early you wanted to change your weapon."

Sloan "Yes. I don't want any gun! I need a knife, not some fancy knife, I need a combat knife, a knife that nobody ever seen before, I don't want anything on me that will remind me of that one botched job, and I don't want to be able obviously hidden.

P.o.P "Geez! This girl really did it to you! Just don't do anything too serious.

Sloan "I'll take it into consideration. (Hangs up and comes to Bree who's already in bed.)

Bree "I wish you didn't have so much hate in your heart, sometimes you just gotta let things go.

Sloan "I'm sorry dear, but that girl took more then some pride, she took away my reputation in the field, she took away everything we've worked hard for, and for what? FOR WHAT! Just so some "animals", who who nothing for anybody else, can live, and now I must restart for that.

Bree " I know it hurts Sloan, but where do we draw the line? When do we destroy and when do we build? When do we read and when do we write? And... When do we make war and when we make peace?

Sloan "My dear, I truly believe the reason for our true demise was that girl, to me, she ruined are world, we are now unbalanced. Our taking revenge on this girl will only bring us back to where we belong...balanced.

Bree "Ok Sloan. Since I didn't lied about the part for better or worst, I'll stand by you, no matter what.

Sloan "Don't worry my dear this will be for the better!"

(What's the test for Eliza, Will the Black Burns succeed or will something else come? Stay tuned and if you won't see more, contact me so I know people out their want it!)


End file.
